Two halves of a whole
by Egyptian Goddess Sahara
Summary: After his father walks out the door, Daisuke is never the same after that one night. He finds out that he has.. a what?please review
1. Chapter 1

Father

By: Egyptian Goddess Sahara

Chapter1: I have no choice but to leave my family behind

_**Daisuke was three years old nothing more nothing less at the time; He didn't know that today his father could walk out of his life maybe forever. Daisuke was in his play room playing with a red toy truck, when his father Kosuke had entered the room. In the past Kosuke had rehearsed how to break the news to his wife,but, how could anyone just tell their wife:"this marriage is to much for me" without sounding like a wimp... No one can. Kosuke decided that today he would tell his son it's his easy way out,' let's just say. He would tell his son that he is leaving and that left Daisuke as the man of the house.Kosuke had planned this day carefully ; today he sent his wife Emiko grocery shopping while he stayed with supposedly sick Daisuke.Can you believe this guy? what a jerk, anyways keeled down on bended knee and smiled at his son. **_

_'This is probably the last smile I 'll probably be able to give Daisuke._' _Kosuke thought _

_**"Daddy is going to go out from a while. I want you to be strong, behave and protect your mother for me while I'm out, okay?" Kosuke **_

**_asked_**

**_Kosuke took a green toy truck and played with his son, he didn't expect Daisuke to respond, Daisuke didn't need to say anything his father would still leave._**

**_Kousuke stopped playing with his son and glance at his watch,_** _'Good I still have a few minutes to spare before Emiko gets home.' He thought _

**_Daisuke looked up from his toy trunk to his father, when Kosuke looked down Daisuke smiled and lifted his red toy truck._**

**_"Vroom Dada." he told his father,_**

**_Kosuke quickly hugged his son, he then rubbed Daisuke's head and said "Good bye my son."_**

**_Kosuke stood up ready to leave until he felt a slight tug at the pant of his leg, it was Daisuke, he had his arms tightly around his father's leg; Looking at him with pleading eyes. Daisuke's eyes pleaded Kosuke to stay, inside of him he really wanted to but if he stayed he would only put his family's life at risk. the last thing Kosuke wanted was to see Emiko bleeding to death or Daisuke floating in the bath tube lifelessly with his skin white along with his eyes because of some damn money he owed to the dragons._**

**_Kosuke bent down and unwrapped Daisuke's tiny little arms from his huge leg, compare to Daisuke's little arms of course and faintly smiled._**

**_"Dada" Daisuke cheered thinking that his father was staying, but he didn't know how wrong he was._**

**_"Dada has to go." Kosuke said getting up and leaving._**

**_Daisuke waddled after his father, he didn't suspect his father was really leaving, and from the corner of Kosuke's eyes he saw his son following him. Kosuke didn't want to trying talk to the toddler, if he did, this would surely want to stay and he wouldn't... he couldn't allow that to happen. Kosuke quickened his pace, making it harder for Daisuke's little legs to keep up with his father in well shape legs._**

**_"Dada?" Daisuke called to his father, he received no answer_**

**_Daisuke did not understand why his father was acting this way, to Daisuke his father had changed into a whole different person right before his eyes; as though it were some sort of magic. Daisuke called again, he received no answer which worried him and made him realize that his father was really leaving him, leaving him in the enormous house as though he didn't want Daisuke anymore._**

**_Daisuke's eyes began to swell up with tears as he saw his father pick up two suit cases and turned the door knob of the front door. Kosuke without as much as a glance of what he would leave behind closed the front door and began walking to the bus station._**

**_Daisuke sat on floor staring at the door knob waiting for his father to come back. a few moments past and still his Dada hadn't come back and Daisuke could make himself really believe that his father was...actually... GONE._**

* * *

**_peoples I don't want to bore you or make you read any of grammar issued story for now, so that's all I'm going to write._**

**_for the people who liked it even with the grammar problems, don't forget to review pretty please._**

_**toon in for the next chappie when Emiko comes home from grocery shopping.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Father**_

_**By: Egyptainn godess Sahara**_

**_Chapter 2: Changes_**

**_Previously in FATHER : Daisuke's eyes began to swell up with tears as he saw his father pick up two suit cases and turned the door knob of the front door. Kosuke without as much as a glance of what he would leave behinde closed the front door and began walking to the bus sation._**

_**Daisuke sat on floor staring at the door knob waiting for his father to come back, a few moments past and still his dada hadn't come back and Daisuke could make himself really believe that his father was...actually... GONE.**_

_**Daisuke called out his father's name many times more, yet again no answer. Daisuke began to kick as well scream, he felt so heart broken that it felt like the pain would kill his little heart. Daisuke scream and screamed but no one was around to answer his cries, if his cries were heard people feared to find out what had made the dreadfull cry. Momentarily Emiko busted the door open expecting someone to be hurting her son, she saw him cry and it hurt her just the same and she rushed over to her son. **_

_**"What's wrong Daisuke?" Emiko asked, even though asking a three year old is pointless but it's not the same for this little tike.**_

_**"Dada," he yelled as he had his hand reached out towards the door,**_

_**"What about Dada, did he beat you?" Emiko asked**_

_**Daisuke shook his head, "Dada gone, Dada gone." he cryed**_

_**Emiko picked up daisuke and patted his back gently telling him to clam down, but he just wouldn't no matter what she tried.**_

_Kosuke left? I can not believe this.' **Emiko thought**_

_**Emiko went from room to room searching for her husband, she came to herand her husband's room, he wasn't there but a note lied upon Emiko's pillow. Emiko's hand shook as she reached for the envlope, **'could this letter be...' **she thought as she held it in her hand, **'It is... it's a farwell letter' she thought_

_**she then opened it to read it. it read:**_

_**Dear Emiko and Daisuke,**_

_**I am sorry for leaving you two without a proper good bye, but it's so that you both could see the light of tommorw.**_

_**Emiko I have lied to you about getting a raise in my job at the office, I got fired 3 week ago, how I got the money well I've been selling illeagal drugs. I know that you are angery at me, but it was just a way to get money for a whiel, that is...**_

_**untill I was excepted for my new job I applicated for. you see the name of the gang I was working for is dragons , I told them that I don't want to work for them anymore and at that point I owed them money so they threated to kill my family if I back down now. don't worry They don't know where you two are so your safe but change your last names to miewa those ediots aren't smart enough to figure out that you have changed your last names. I have put your lives in danger, so don't try and look for me, which I dought you want to do after what I've done.**_

_**Daisuke please take care of your mother, I know you may hate me when you are full able to coprhend what I say but it's for the best. **_

_**With much shame of what I've done and much love for my family:**_

**_Kosuke Niewa_**

_'That damn basterd! How dare he leave me to work for both of us. I should have listen to mother, she was right he's a good for nothing basterd, look at him he couldn't even keep his job.' Emiko thought,_

_**Emiko placed Daisuke gently in the middle of the bed, tears fell down her face and she fell to her knees. she put her hands on her face crying in agony, she felt like she wanted to die. by now Daisuke had clamed down he stopped crying now the one that need to clam down was his mother and it didn't look like she would anytime soon. she cried for what seemed to be for hours to little Daisuke, he had begun to get hungry. he crawled over to the edge of the bed, he began calling his mama but she wouldn't answer. It was because Daisuke little voice was muffled by her crys of pain, when she finally calmed down Daisuke was crying again. **_

_**(me: god so much crying makes me want to cry sniffle just kidding it takes alot to get me to cry.)**_

_**"mama no wanna listen to me!" he cried**_

_**"Oh sweetie I'm sorry. what's wrong?" Emiko asked**_

_**Just then Emiko heard Daisuke's stomach growl, Emiko wipped away her tears and got up. Emiko put a smile on, she pick Daisuke and went to the kitchen. she made him dinner, wheil Daisuke eating Emiko called her father, Daiki, and from then on Daiki began living with Daisuke and Emiko.**_

* * *

**_well I'm sorry it took so long to finally post chapter 2 but I got it done._**

**_toon in next time for chapter3._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I am so sorry for not updating for a year.**_

****

****

****

_**kidding. you were probably like: It's been that long?**_

_**Anyways I will try much more much more harder next time.**_

_**Father**_

**By: Egyptian godess Sahara**

**_chapter3: seven years later_**

Everything hadn't been to bad with Daisuke's father gone and all... oh who am I kidding Daisuke became a bad little boy. The sun's light grew brighter and brighter like a yellow rose,it's stem sprouted out from the earth's core untill it was time for the white moon flower's turn to sprout out from the earth's core. Daisuke lazily flopped over to his left, completly ignoring the alarm clock that lay a few inches away from his bed, and after many turns on his bed he decided to give up the fight weather he should wake up or sleep because waking up had won the fight. Daisuke sat up, he glared at that posesed clock of his, he swore that each time Daisuke would ignore the clock, the alarm grew louder and louder... He hated that clock and smashed it with his fist.

"Daisuke" Daiki called to his 10 yr old grandson.

"yeah what is it old timer?" Daisuke asked

"Replace the clock that you broke." Daiki said as he came to Daisuke's bedroom door.

"But I didn't break it" Daisuke protested

Daiki opened Daisuke's bedroom door, he leaned on one side of the door way with a disbelieing look on his face.

"I old Diasike, but I'm not stupid. I mean why else would the alarm clock be smashed to pieces and still be on the your night stand?" Daiki said

_Man I should have put it on the floor to make it look like it fell' Daisuke thought_

Daisuke sighed, he rolled his eyes and stomped his way to his closet. Daisuke couldn't really reach the top shelf of his closet so he pulled out a stool and grabbed from the many a digital clock. Daisuke placed the clock on his nightstand,connected it and he gesturesd to his grand father if he wanted anything else from his life. Daiki only shook his head and chuckled. Daiki closed the door and began walking towards the bathroom, mind you he was still not dressed to greet the morning sun, unless you think walking around in your jamies is the proper way to greet the moring sun; I should hope not.

Daisuke glared at the digital clock, with it's blue digital numbers and it's stuuuupuid colon, it made him mad just to look at the darn thing. If you haven't notice Daisuke is not, I repeat, is NOT a moring person. Daisuke finally decided that glaring at the clock wasn't getting him no where, so he opened his closet again and picked out what he would wear. Daisuke picked out a black plan shirt, black loose jeans and to top it all off black sneakers, He's been wearing this color for three months now and he wasn't going to change the color anytime soon.

_'this means war you stupuid clock. for now you have won the battle, but I warn you my grandfather the fossil will not be around to save you.' Daisuke thought to himself_

Daisuke gave the clock one last glance before he his room to go brush his teeth and stuff like that.Daisuke came out of the bathroom and back to his room to get dressed. He walked out ignorning the clock and walked down stairs to get something to eat. Diasuke grabbed bread from the toster that Daiki was making for himself whiel he wasn't looking.

"Granpa I'm leaving.' Daisuke called to Daiki who was watching tv in the living room.

"Have a good day at school Diaske." Daiki called

and with that Daisuke was off runinng to catch the train, he knew he wasn't late or anything but he didn't want to get fat so that was his way of excersing. The train seemed to take forever to get to the train staion, but when it came Daisuke was one of the first to get on. He saw people from school that he had the same classes as him but he really didn't want or have any friends he thought it was better that way, so if he was alone he wouldn't have to hurt people or get hurt.The train came to hault and Daisuke had gotten off, it took it a whiel for him to get to school, but what matters is that he got there.

Daisuke walked passed students who wore uniform that were black and white who were giving him werid looks, he didn't really care because he was use to it, for all he cared they could kiss his ---. Diasuke, along with some other people had cleaning duty this morning.There was a few people that never gave him werid looks, it was this sort of gang of 5 boys: shawu(sha-wo),Yuri,Tokio,Yoko,and kye. Resently they had asked Daisuke to join them, and today was the day he would tell them his dission.

"So D-man what's your dession?" Tokio said puting his arm around Daisuke's neck, he was the leader of the so call gang.the other 4 were close behinde Tokio and Daisuke.

Daisuke removed Tokio's arm, "The name's not D-man It's Daisuke and I don't follow I lead."Daisuke answered

"Hey man you can't talk to Tokio like that." Yuri yelled

"Is that so," Daisuke began

"Yeah that's right."Yoko said

"Well I believe I just did." Daisuke said pushing yuri and Yoko out of his way.

Daisuke had finished his cleaning duty and walked out of the room.

Yuri and Yoko were ready to go after him, but Tokio held them back.

"Hey man what ya doing I gotta go kick his ass?" Yuri said

"NO body talks to me like that and he's gonna pay. Let me go Tokio." Yoko said

"Yo just chill my peeps this basterd think his mom gave him balls but there's nothing there he's just a b-----. we can get him after school." Tokio said

they all began sinkering, "we gonna teach him al lesson now."

"He gonna wish he never turned us down or talk to tokio like that"

"If he wanted to wear black he should have joined us but that'll change."

(gasps) oh my gosh Dai's in trouble I must save him!

Oh wait I made this situation up so I can't I'm the villian here. Nooooooooo!

Okay peoples toon in for chapter 4 and _hitttocerebattosai I kept my promisse I made the chapter longer._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Father**_

**By: Egyptian godess Sahara**

_Chapter 4: Daisuke gets home late_

Class went as usual for Daisuke which was not listening to a word the teachers were saying, he hated school and he couldn't wait until dismissal. Right now he had math, god that was the most boring and hateful subject in the whole freak-en world. the teacher went on and on about so stupid number talk, luckily he just had to wait until math was over and that would mean freedom.Daisuke was more interested in what was outside, that was where he rather be, being in school is like going to prison to him. (I totally agree school doesn't prepare you all that well for the real world, well in my opinion anyways)

"Daisuke." the teacher said

Daisuke looked away from the window and looked at the teacher.

"Can you tell us what problems we have covered?" The teacher asked

"Well teach. I would tell you only your class is so boring that I didn't pay attention." Daisuke said

The class at first was in shock that he said that but than began snickering.

"Young man you have detention tomorrow for an hour and you will learn respect." The teacher said

Daisuke didn't say anything else because than that would mean he would stay in prison for another unbearable hour for another day and he certainly didn't want that.

"Well that shut him up." shero said taking advantage of making fun of Daisuke

The class began snickering again and whispering. Daisuke was mad he really hated that guy he always thought of himself way to highly and should shut the hell up or better yet fall off a cliff. Daisuke was getting ready to say something but the teacher beat him to it.

"You shouldn't be talking young one," The teacher began

"Well you see Mr. I- "Since you think taunting your class mates is better than learning man than you could join him in learning respect." The teacher interrupted

"I don't think that is necessary." Shero said

"Oh but someone of your intelligence should know that for every action you take there is a mistake and with that we, as teachers must correct." The teacher said

Shero was dumb found, "Yeah I know, that's what I tell people every day." He said

"Sure you do, keep telling your self that all day."The teacher said

"So that means no detention right?" he asked

"I thought you understood that you made a mistake and tomorrow I will correct it, AFTER school." the teacher said and just than the bell rung.

Daisuke was the first to get out the class room, he then began running through the halls and out the closes exit to him. when he got there he stopped running, he looked around him to see that it was a cloudy day, just the way he liked it, it meant he would have an excuse not to come to school the next day. the perminate frown on his face slightly changed for a second to be walking away from the prison that he just escaped and what made him feel good is that shero got his just desert(or is it deserves? well shero got what the little brat deserved for being such a... brat :) Daisuke decided that he wouldn't take the train, he would walk so that maybe, just maybe he would get a terrible cold. Daisuke began walking, as he did the prison he had escaped got smaller and smaller and he came closer and closer to where he shouldn't have taken.

Tokio had just finished explaining how the 5 would go about doing the evil deed of theirs. the 4 of them were behind bushes, while Shawu the quiet one was on the look out. What's the plan you ask? well keep reading and you will find out.

Daisuke saw shawu, Daisuke didn't have anything against him personally but since that guy was with the 5 he was an enemy. Daisuke knew something was up only he didn't know what, part of Daisuke wanted to turn back, but his pride just would allow him to show Shawu to see that he was scared. Daisuke just began walking by Shawu and gestured Shawu a what's up nod. Shawu did the same, and then looked at him for a while.

"Hey weird boy." Shawu said

**_'did he just call me weird boy? oh on this b---- is going to get it' Daisuke thought to himself_**

Daisuke stopped walking and turned around, "What was that b----?" Daisuke asked

"You heard every damn word I said." Shawu said

Daisuke began walking up to Shawu until he heard a familiar voice, it was Tokio's voice with his wanna be tough guy voice.

"That ain't no way to talk to some one." Tokio said from behind the bushes

Yuri came for out a different bush than where Tokio was and began the circle. Yoko then joined, Daisuke then began back away.

_**'whoa now this is my cue time to leave this pod' Daisuke told himself**_

Daisuke saw that three was there and began to wonder where Mr wanna be tough guy was, until he bumped into someone. Guess who?well your right it was Tokio, he had a smirk on his face.

"Well than again D- man here ain't no person he's a b----" Tokio said

Daisuke's mind was racing he was panicking on the inside and he was scared, but there was his pride again the one that made him go the path that Shawu was on, telling him that he could take any body. His pride had taken over, instead of keeping his mouth shut he opened it to say something.

"You shouldn't be talking you freak en hermaphrodite." Daisuke said (I think I used the right word it discribes a person without a private part)

"You know what, F---- you." Tokio said

"You already f--- yourself, but I don't see how with you bieng a hermaphrodite." Daisuke said watching the three boys behinde him

Tokio was so mad that he was tomato red, he was ready to irrupt like a volcano that was how mad he was, bu surprisingly he cooled down and was calm again.

"look Daisuke I just want a simple apology and we won't have to beat you down." Tokio said

"I'm sorry that your a hermaphrodite." Daisuke snapped

The three guys luged forward to dog pile him, Daisuke quickly punched Tokio in the face, but Tokio blocked it and shoved him towards the boy. When the boys fell on him it felt like 4 tons of feathers (feathers wieght much more than bricks) and he felt like a ballon who'd air had just been squeeze out of him. The three boys got up in time for Daisuke to get air before he passed out for lack of air. Daisuke egerily gasped for air and tried getting up but shawu grabbed both of his arms and held him.

"You think that you can just turn us down like that, who Died and made you god?" Yuri said getting ready to punch Daisuke in his jaw, but instead at the last minute he kicked him in the stomach. the blow was so hard that it made him fall to his Knees, he had been caught off gaurd with that, he had planed on kicking Yuri in his knee and the same with Shawu who was behinde him. Daisuke began throughing up, Shawu finally let go of Daisuke's arms, Daisuke tried getting up to escape but Shawu kicked him in the stomach. Tokio punched him in his cheek.

"If you don't want to join us than we'll make you like everyone else, a happy ass snot nose kid." Yoko said getting ready to punch him in his chin and Daisuke tried blocking it but one of them in his stomach again causing him to hold his stomach. Yoko grabbed Daisuke with ine hand by his hair and gave him a left hook in his chin , the blow was so hard that Daisuke hit the concreate with a bang. That was the cue for the 5 boys to live him there probably to die.

* * *

what would become of Daisuke? well find out in chapter 5 please preety please review because it feels like only 1 person actually cares.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Father**_

**By: Egyptian godess Sahara**

Chapter5: The least person I want to be friends with is you, Kye

It had been two days,within that time Daisuke had been in a coma and to the doctors he was half alive and half dead.Daiki had been by his daughter's side trying his best as a father could to clam her nerves although he himself was feeling the same, he had to be strong, for Emiko sake at least. Emiko held her son's hands in hers, she had been crying non stop. Daisuke opened his eyes to a small room filled with flowers, and many things that you would buy for a person at the hospital. Emiko sprung out of the chair as soon as she saw her son open his eyes, her own were filled with tears of happiness and relief that her son was still alive.

"Oh Daisuke" Emiko cried as she hugged her son "My little boy is alright after 2 days of beinging in a coma."

"Oh mom I'm so glad to see you." Daisuke whispered

"It's okay now I'm here and so is your grandfather." Emiko said

Daisuke looked over to his grandfather he had a stray tear of joy running down his cheek, Daisuke thought that his grandfather should be in this moment as much as his mom should.

"Come on you old fos-... grandpa I am glad your here." Daisuke said gesturing his grandfather to come give him a hug.

The three of them gave each other one big hug and shared kind words of care and love for each other, when that was out of the way questions that have been put aside for just a moment had aroused in Emiko and Daiki. Daisuke placed his hand on his forehead, it was covered with bandages along with his the top of his head.

_**'These guys are f---en loons their going to pay for what they did to me' Daisuke thought as he angrily clenched his fist**_

"Daisuke," Emiko began "Who did this to you?"

Daisuke didn't really hear what his mom said because he was to concentrated in thinking of what to do to those bastards.

"Daisuke, answer your mother." Daiki said in a stern voice

"Oh I'm sorry mom, I wasn't listening what did you say?" Daisuke asked

"Who did this to you?" She repeated

"These 4 guys named: Tokio, Yoko, Yuri and Shawu." Daisuke said

"Why?" Daiki said

"Yesterday they asked me if I would join their gang---

his mom wouldn't allow him to finish his sentence she had to get some motherly worries out of her system.

"Gang? you didn't join it did you? please tell me you didn't, oh my,why is it so hot in here?I think I'm going to faint" Emiko baffled on as she began to hyperventilate

"Mom please clam down, I didn't join the gang okay." Daisuke said

"Emiko did you hear that? the boy did NOT join the gang" Daiki said

Emiko who had been hyperventilating and fanning herself slowly stopped. she couldn't believe her ears so she asked to repeat what Daisuke had said before.

"I didn't join the gang" Daisuke said slowly

Emiko let out a sigh of relief and she felt like she would slide of her chair once she had laid back in her chair to relax.

"Go on tell me what else happened." Emiko said with her eyes closed

"but before you do tell me why did they ask you to join" Daiki asked

"It was because I am like them, I wore black and didn't care about school basically." Daisuke answered

Daiki grumbled,"That's one thing I'm not very proud of."

Daisuke was ready to say something to that old fossil of his but he decided that now was not the time.

"Anyways," Daisuke said glaring at his grandfather, "Since I declined their offer, They decided to beat me up." Daisuke said

_**'But that's not all I did, I told Tokio that I lead not follow, and pissed off Yuri and Yoko, but mom doesn't need to know that' Daisuke thought**_

"We need to take this to the police." Emiko said looking over to Daiki,

Daiki nodded, "Not only that but it's time I've trained him." Daiki said

_**'Training me for what exactly?' Daisuke wondered**_

"what so you mean it's time you've train me?" Daisuke asked

Daiki looked over to Emiko as to ask for permission and she nodded her head.

"Daisuke I will tell you later." he said

_**'I could have sworn he would tell me...' he trail off in his train of thought when he saw someone at the hospital room**_

the boy was tall for a 10 year old he had green eyes and light orange hair, his name, Kye hajji. all eyes were on him for a few minutes until Daiki cleared his throat and broke the silence.

"You must be one of Daisuke classmates." Daiki said with a smile

The boy just stood there and nodded his head.

"Don't be afraid, come on in." Emiko said kindly

The boy slowly came inside, that's when Daisuke recognize the all wearing black boy, this boy was one of the 5 of Tokio's gang.

_**'Kye? what the hell is he doing here? he's got some nerve coming in here when he is the gang... but he.. wasn't there with the guys when they were beating me up. he's technically he isn't an enemy?' Daisuke pondered**_

_**'This boy is weird' Daiki thought after observing his clothes**_

_**'This boy... he dresses like Daisuke, could this be one of the boys Daisuke mentioned?' Emiko wondered**_

"Hi Daisuke." Kye said watching his slang considering what looks like his parents were there.

_**'What am I saying he is the enemy. he listens to Tokio, so I hate him' Daisuke thought as he glared at Kye**_

"Daisuke don't you have something to say to your class mate?" Emiko asked after she noticed that Daisuke hadn't answered the boy.

'Why is he glaring at the boy?...hm this boy seems like a bad apple to me' Emiko thought suspiciously

"Yes mom I do have something to say to the BOY." Daisuke said with an emphasis on boy

"Get out of here now!" Daisuke yelled and pointed to the door

"Daisuke!" Emiko scolded

"Come now Emiko let's leave them alone to talk this out. I hear they sell good coffee in the lobby" Daiki said leading Emiko out the door

"But.. But I must stay by my baby's side." Emiko protested

That protest didn't seem to stop her father not one bit, he kept on leading her out the door. In defeat she followed silently.

"Remember me!" she said in a dramatic voice to her son

_**'OH MY GOD, My mom has become a twisted fruit loop' Daisuke thought embarrassingly**_

"Your mom is something else isn't she?" Kye joked

"You're still here?" Daisuke exclaimed

"Listen Dai,-"Don't call me that," Daisuke interrupted

"Than what should I call you?" he asked

"Daisuke" Daisuke answered

"Okay Daisuke I-"On second thought don't call me that" Daisuke interrupted

"What the hell should I call you?" Kye asked annoyed

"Don't call me by my name because your not my friend, your not family and you're nothing to me." Daisuke shot back

"Just listen to me okay?" Kye said in a clam voice

Daisuke crossed his arms and made a face that said this better be good

"Daisuke I heard about what happen two days ago and I'm sorry that Tokio and those 4 goons did that to you. I hope you could forgive them and we could be friends." Kye said

Daisuke smiled, Kye smiled back thinking that he had made a truce, but he was wrong. Daisuke began cracking up, he laughed so much that his stomach was beining to hurt.

"Be friends laughs with you. your the last person I want to see, hear, and talk to. what makes you think I want to be friends with you and your friends. Get out before I laugh my self into another 2 days of a coma." Daisuke said

Broken hearted and feeling like crap Kye walked out of the hospital room.

that's all I'm going to write my readers, toon in for chapter 6, yeah I know this chapter was extar boring, I'll try to make it more actioney(is that word?) anyways I'll try to make it more exciting.

Be friends laughs with you. your the last person I want to see, hear, and talk to. what makes you think I want to be friends with you and your friends. Get out before I laugh my self into another 2 days of a coma." Daisuke said

Broken hearted and feeling like crap Kye walked out of the hospital room.

* * *

**well that's all I'm going to write for now toon in for the next chapter. please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for not updating in a while I was just reading this night walker fanfic called Silver Prophecy,a gravation fanfic called the force is sharedand an Inuyasha fanfic called walkes at midnight. By any chance does anyone likeany of thosetypes ****fanficts? well you should read this one. I mean if you want. thank you very much my loyal reader **hittocerebattosai.

_Thankies for reviewing and I will not do my story centered anymore _hittocerebattosai.

_**Father**_

**By: Egyptian godess Sahara**

Chapter 6: Stop treating me like I'm some sort of weird kid and the girl in the window

Many days have gone by and Finally Daisuke would come out of the hospital today. It had been the day he had been waiting for,ever since the day that what's his face came in to apologize,what does he take Daisuke for? a first class dumb a--? well he was wrong if he thought Daisuke would forgive those boys, let alone him. All Daisuke could think about was what Kye had said to him, was he for real or just a fake.more importantly would Daisuke be willing to take the chance of being beat up again to find out if Kye was for real? Daisuke kept wondering this all day even when he got home, it kept running through his mind and he hated it. Why did Daisuke actually care about that turd anyways?

"Daisuke do you want anything to eat?" Emiko asked her son

Daisuke had been staring out the window for a while and turned his attention over to his mom.

"No. not right now." Diasuke said

"Are you sure? because your acting kind of strange and frankly your making me worry." Emiko said

"Yes I'm sure mom and I'm fine I'm just thinking that'll all." Daisuke asured her

Emiko was getting ready to ask many other motherly questions but decided to take Daisuke's word for it and left Daisuke alone in his room again. Daisuke retured to looking out the window, he always hated bieng stuck inside he didn't know why but when ever he was inside it felt like prisioion. Daisuke decide that he would go to the park an dshoot some hoops, which he was preety good at, he was even good enough for the elementry basketball team but he wasn't much of a team player so you know how that goes. Daisuke walked over to his closet and took out his basketball.Daisuke walked down stairs and began walking out the door untill Emiko stopped him.

"Where are you going?" Emiko asked

"Out." Daisuke said

"Out where?" Emiko asked

"To the park to shoot some hoops." Daisuke said

Emiko had a worried expression on her face, "I don't think you should go outside so soon,"she began

"Why not?" Daisuke asked

"You haven't been yourself lately and I'm just worried that you'll do something that isn't you." Emiko said

"So you're saying I'm crazy? and your worried that I'll do something crazy. is that it mom?" Daisuke asked

Emiko shook her head, "No it's not that it's just I'm worried about you." she answered

Daisuke walked off, he couldn't believe his mom was treating him this way, it made him so anrgy that he could...could... he was so mad that he couldn't think straight which mad him even more angry. He sat on his bed again, he began to through the basketball back and forth again the closet wall and then began to get bored of that so he only lay there on his bed.Daisuke was begining to fall alseep when he saw a girl at his open window.

"Hey don't fall asleep on me boy." The girl yelled

Daisukejerked his eyes open and sprung up from his bed. He rubbed his eyes a few times making sure that he wasn't dreaming.

"No you're not dreaming." the girl said answering the unasked question, "Now are you going to just stand there or are you going to help me inside"

"I don't know," Daisuke began "I mean...I DON'T KNOW WHO THE HELLYOU ARE, so why should I help you."

"Sarcastic are we?" The girl said "hmp, I gusse proper introduction is needed."

Just then Daisuke heard a knock at his door.

"Daisuke," Emiko called

"What." Daisuke answered

"How are you talking to." Emiko said opening the door

"I was just..."he turned over to the window and finds the girl was gone.

_'what! where'd she go? oh man this isone of those x-files cases' Daisuke thought_

"You where just what?" Emiko asked

"Oh," he said "I was just thinking out loud."

"Well don't think out loud to much it's giving me a head ache." Emiko said

"Yeah whatever." he muttered

Daisuke waited until Emiko closed the door to walk over to the open window. He looked and looked but he couldn't find the girl which made him wouder where the heck did she go.

* * *

I know it's short and all but I'll make the next one much longer. 


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for not updating in a whiel but school is hell and can I get an amen. it feels like I really left you guys hanging and I'm sorry for that but I'm depressed. but I will try to update soon.

Chapter 7: You again? What the hell do you want

Daisukegave up looking for the girl sohe once again layed on his bed looking up at the celling.Very sowly he closed his eyes and he forgot when he had fallen asleep but he relaized it when he began to have a terrible night mare. Daisuke was watching the memory of his dad leaving only this time he was in the dream as his 10 year old self . When Kosuke was leaving he was running and calling after his dad. but he seemed to slow and his dad could hear him. Daisuke then was in a room he really didn't reconzie but he saw a shadowy figure thst looked like his dad but he really couldn't tell because the face was to dark to see. The guy the looked like his dad hugged this women and this little girl who looked like the girl who misteriously disappeared in smaller version her. she looked as though she were 5.

"No come with us daddy" She yelled in a voice that made your heart shater just hearing it

"I'm sorry but I can't." He whisper as he kissed her on the forehead

"Mommy please! let him come please mommy! I love daddy." she yelled

even though it wasn't happening to him it hurted him like it hurted the little girl. Daisuke really wanted to wake up but he couldn't, he just couldn't for some reason.When Daisuke finally woke up he saw the girl from before leaning against the wall with her arms cross and looking at him. Daisuke quickly rose up from his bed rubbing his eyes like crazy.

"No your not dreaming." She said

hervoice wasn't the wayhe had heard when she first spoke to her.she seemed so sad calling himself crazy but she wasn't herself.

"Who are you?" He asked her

"If I told you that you would think I'm nuts I'm just the new kid around here. Let's just say I'm your friend." she said with the same sad tone

_'Okay this girl's preety crazy. why do I suddenly care about this odd ball of a girl? I mean she broke an entrance' _hewondered

"Friend huh?" Daisukesaid chuckled

"what so funny?" The girl asked annoyed

"I don't know if you have heard but I don't want or need friends." Daisuke answered

_'I feel the sameway but we aren't friends but something more'_She said scilently

The girl snikered, "That's a lie because deep inside you, you feel a void in you and that void is friends." She said

"Man stop talking to me you crazy girl, I don't even know you and your in my house I should get you arested for breaken an entrance." Daisuke said

Daisuke saw resentment in her eyes, her eyes were watery and her eyes were the same teary eyes in his dream. Daisuke couldn't help but soften alittle it's just that the dream had shooken him making him to angry and confused, disturbing him during that period of time weather it was because she woke him up or just being around him when he was feeling this way would make him take it out on her.

"Well I'm sorry for trying to make friends with you." The girl snapped

"Well I told I don't need friends." Daisuke said

"Yes you do." she argued

"Does not."

"To."

"not."

"Why am I still arguing with you? get out!" Daisuke ordered

"Make me." The girl said

Daisuke through a pillow at the girl, It looked as though she were going to cry until she balled her fit and picked up the pillow. with range written on her face she throught the pillow back at Daisuke.

"Oh you want it the hard way," Daisuke began he picking up a pillow

"Eat feathers entrance breaker!" Daisuke cried

He was right about the whole feather thing became the room was covered with feathers here and there. the two began laughing and playing for once Daisuke felt happy, like a normal 10 year old should feel (not to happy cause people will think that he's gay)Daisuke fell on his bed and the girl fell beside him. He smiled for the first time everat her and she did the same.

"So what's your name?" He asked

"Kaiya.." she sat up from the bed

"Kaiya... what? what's your last name" Daisuke asked

"I'm sorry I really should be going." Kaiya said getting up from the bed

"Why do you want to leave now, I mean you could have left when _I told you to." Daisuke teased_

Kaiya'sbrown eyes revealed panic, "I really shouldn't be here." she simple said

she ran over to the window and climbed out. Daisuke quickly ran over to his window and looked down to see Kaiya run as fast as she could away from his house.

"Kaiya wait! come back." Daisuke called

Daisuke knowing that she wouldn't listen, quickly locked his room door and climbed out of his window. Kaiya was very far away, she looked like a small dot from the distance but that made Daisuke want torun faster. Daisuke wisely stayed at a minum speed enough to wait until she got tired and fast enough to keep her in his sight.

_'Why didn't she want to tell me her last name?' Daisuke woundered_

Kaiya looked behinde her to see Daisuke far behinde her, 'Why doesn't he give up? why does he want to know my last name? does he know that-'

"Kaiya please just tell me your whole name." Daisuke called as he interrupted her thoughts


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: I know where you live now tell me who you real are.

Daisuke's legs were pulsing and he was losing energy fast, Kiaya seemed to still have energy left and she seemed to get further and further from Daisuke. even though the sound of stopping to catch his breath sounded good to him, he kept running because curiousity was eating away at him. He had to know what was her last name, why she wouldn't tell him her name and he wanted to know if she was that same little girl in his dream. Daisuke couldn't take it anymore he had to stop, it felt as though his lungs would colopse, he didn't stop he just joged, he couldn't because he just had to find out the truth. Kiaya looked behide her to see Daisuke far behind her, she stopped running and began walking.

_'I hope mom doesn't get to worried about my sudden disapearence.' Kaiya thought_

Kaiya came to a small apartment building it was broken down and everything.this place was like the poor part of Tokoyo in other words the projects. As Daisuke followed further and further into the projects it began to get dark, part of him wanted to turn back but he had gotten this far he had to go all the way. Daisuke heard police sirens every so often and from the distance gun shots. _'I wonder if this is where Tokio and the others live?' Daisuke thought_

Daisuke saw Kaiya go inside the building, He forced himself to run at full speed. Daisuke grabbed Kaiya's handso she couldn't walk or in this case run any futher.

"What the F-" Kaiya turned around to look in the eyes of Daisuke's curious being.

"Hey let go of my arm." Kaiya demanded

"Not until you tell me who you really are." Daisuke said

"No!" Kaiya yelled trying to get out of his grip

"My father has walked out of my life ever since I was three. I DON'T want to be diappoionted again by someone who says they want to be my friend and then runs off like that."Daisuke said with his grip still the same around Kaiya's arm

Kaiya sighed, "Fine." she laughed, "It's the least I could do for a guy who risked his life following me to the projects. Just so you know your lucky this place isn't where you should be when it's dark." Kaiya said

Daisuke let go of Kiaya's arm, he wanted to say something smart but the words just wouldn't come out.

"So what your name?" Kaiya asked

"Daisuke Mewa." Daisuke answered

"Sup." was all she said and began walking up the apartment stairs. Daisuke didn't know weather to follow her or what, so he just stood there.

"Don't just stand there, unless you want to get shot or something." Kaiya said making her way furtherup the stairs.

"This nieborhood isn't the best place to be living huh?" Daisuke said as they went up the staircase

Kaiya stopped and turned to look at him, "Yeah I gusse for a guy that lives in the good 'part' ofJapan it would seem that way wouldn't it?" she asked angerily

"Kaiya I was just...-"

"Just what? you assumed that because I don't say good things about where I live,means you're fucken god himself?" Kaiya interuppted

"Kaiya I just thought that... I.. I didn't know what to say so I just said the first thing that popped into my. it was stupid and I'm sorry I'll watch what I'll say next time." Daisuke said

"You better be city boy because if anyone else hears you talk smack like that youwould'vehad all the living shipnips out you." Kaiya warned as she began walking up the stairs.

Daisuke didn't follow her he just stood, "You know what, forget it, if I have to hear all this _shipnip_ just to know your full name I don't even want to know." Daisuke said making fun of Kaiya

"Well fine just leave you think I care!" Kaiya yelled as she watched him leave

She turned and began walking up the stair which seemed to have no end to them.

"Who does he think he is." she muttered as she came to the top of the stairs.

She looked behinde her, "I don't giva about him." She muttered

she began walking and then stopped she bit her lip _'Oh man! what if he gets hurt?' Kaiya woudered_

She looked at the top of the staircase, she wanted to see if Daisuke was alright but her pride just wouldn't let her.

_'He's fine.'_ she assured herself

She finally began walking again and she passed a window, she tried her hardest to ignore it, she really did.. but she's a worry wart what could she do. Before she new it she looked out the window from left to right looking for Daisuke.

_'I can't let 'em die not before I tell him, I mean so I can just get this stupid thing off my chest.'_ she thought

She found Daisuke talking to these tuff looking guys and he seemed clam but that wasn't good enough for Kaiya. Kaiya ran down the stairs out the door way and towards Daisuke.

"Daisuke please let me talk to you." Kaiya called

"What for to tell me how people will beat the living shipnips outa me?" Daisuke asked

Kaiya was finally right next to him and tried catching her breath, "No it's not like that okay. I.o.u an applogy." She began

"Oh look it's my future wife Kaiya, hey babe." She heard a familar voice say

"Not right now rugrat." Kaiya hissed at Tokio as she stood up straight

"You better believe you owe an apology." Daisuke said

Kaiya scowled and bit her lip, _'Oh that little..- I'm not even going to say it. remember your 14 he's 10 you can't let him get to you.'_ Kaiya thought

Kaiya sighed, "I'm sorry Daisuke about being so hard on you and I will watch what I say next time." She said

"That's my baby always doing what's right." Tokio said

Kiaya crossed her arms, "Do you want a death wish rugrat?" She threatend

"Nah man I'm cool, speak of which D-ma-Imean Daisuke are we cool?" Tokio asked

Daisuke nodded and did the gang hand shake "Yeah man we cool." Daisuke said

" Kaiya can I get a hug good bye?" Tokio asked

"Boy, if you come any closer I'll mess up your face." Kaiya warned

Tokio smiled, "That's okay mama I like tuff love." Tokio said

Kaiya sneered and just walked the rest of his gang follow him. Daisuke and Kaiya walked inside the apartment building. Kaiya knocked and no one came to the door, so she took out her keys and went inside with Daisuke close behinde.

Kaiya threw the keys onto the kitchen table and called her mom there was no answer.

"Make yourself at home." Kaiya said as she walked over to the refridrator.

Daisuke looked aroundit was a mess clothes and food containers everywhere. Daisuke just stood there staring and he didn't realize he was staring until Kaiya said something.

"Like it I call it disaster." Kaiya said sarcaticly standing next to him.

" I wouldn't say that-" Daisuke said turning over to look at her

Daisuke met Kaiya's disbeliving eyes, "Well..it's not...I mean...yeah it disaster alright."

"Shut up and drink some grape soda, don't worry though I know the soda isn't a disaster." Kaiya said

Daisuke looked at Kaiya, Kaiya opened the can and put out, "Cheers." She said and took a sip

She burped and didn't say excuse me or anything I mean this burp was a man burp. Daisuke made a face in utter dicust and looked at her.

Kaiya slapped him on the back, "You like I call it, How lady like of me." She joked

Daisuke smirked, " Uh huh that was some title." He muttered as he opened his soda

when he oped the can a purple sugary liquid sprayed him, after a few seconds Daisuke pushed the can away from him and whiped his face. Daisuke galred at Kaiya, _'I knew I shouldn't have opened the can.'_ Daisuke thought

Kaiya began laughing, "I'm sorry Daisuke laughs I couldn't help myself." She said holding her side

* * *

well That's all I'm going to write. thankyou all who reviewed and toon in for the next part.


	9. Chapter 9

_Father_

_By: Eygptian goddess sahara_

I'm back did you miss me? the long awaited chapter nine here it is. thankyou to my new reviewer animegurl088 your the best. My loyal reviewer part nine is just for you.

Chapter 9: The truth, I am….

Daisuke looked at Kaiya with an angered expression, "You know," He began as his facial expression returned to it's normal state.

Kaiya gestured for Daisuke to wait one second. She just had to get the incident out of her system.before she did something like start laughing when there's absolutely dead scilence. For most people it doesn't take to long before the joke gets old and the amusement has vanished, but for Kaiya it took her a while try 20 minutes.

"Okay. now that I got that out of my system, what were you saying." Kaiya replied

'_ugh, she is so abnormal. Who takes that long just to stop laughing?'_ Daisuke thought

Daisuke exhaled and smiled, "Take a taste of your own medicine." Daisuke replied

Before Kaiya realized what he meant Daisuke snatched her soda can and poured the purple substance all over her. Kaiya was covered in grape soda from head to toe, for a few seconds she was in shock. Kaiya balled her fist and glared at Daisuke.

'_That…ooh I am going to punch the living shipnips out of him.'_ She thought.

It was now Daisuke's turn to laugh. He was now the one who was holding his side. A smirk of pure truipmth apeared on his face as he saw Kaiya's glare. To Daisuke vengence was sweet as necture, honey and innocence combined.

"What's the matter Kaiya did you wet your pants?" Daisuke asked looking at the liquid that surrounded her feet.

"You bastard." Kaiya whispered with her hair covering her face

"What was the that?" Daisuke asked holding his hand to his ear, "I don't speak baby language."

"YOU BASTARD!" She yelled as she punched him in the stomach.

'_Damn, for a girl she hits mad hard. Alright I can't let her see that she nearly made me barf.'_ Daisuke thought.

Daisuke laughed, "Testy, testy." He began

"And I thought you didn't want anything to hurt me. Here you are trying to, emphisis on trying." Daisuke added

"Shut up," She barked

'_WHOA! Go Kaiya, go, go it's your birthday. Punch him again.'_ A voice inside her head said

'_Shut up Hiromi. Now is not the time for you to butt into another deliema.'_ Kaiya thought

'_Yeah your right, but I think the sooner you tell him the better things will be'_ Hiromi said

"I'm sorry Daisuke your right. My anger just got a hold of me and I..-

"You lost it." Daisuke interupted

"Yeah," Kaiya began "How'd you-

"Know well I had the same problem, I still do but what really matters is that I except your apology. I'm sorry to I over reacted some what." Daisuke said

Kaiya shook her head, "Nah brah. it was only fair so no need to be apologizin'and crap." Kaiya said

'_Ahem, I think now's the time.'_ Hiromi suggested.

Kaiya went to go take a shower and changed. when she came back,Kaiya moved the loads of things upon the sofa and gestured him to come sit with her. Daisuke didn't speak, although he was confused as to what happened to the normal Kaiya, he knew she would explain. It was like she had became a completely different person.

"Daisuke, there's something thatyou need to know." She began

"Which is…"Daisuke asked

"My whole name is Kaiya Niewa we have the same last names and that's because…" She took a short pause

Kaiya didn't know how to quite find the words to tell Daisuke this but she was beginning to feel a knot in her throat making matters worse.

"I know about the dream you had before you met me. I had the dream with in memany nights and the reason is because I am your half sister." Kaiya said

Daisuke quicklyly got up, "You mean to tell me that you're that girl, the five year old girl that scream so horribly?" Daisuke exclaimed

Kaiya nodded. she couldn't look him in the eyes. she suspected that hate would be held with in them.

"Does this make you hate me?" Kaiya asked

"No I don't hate you, I'm actually glad that I have somebody to talk to. But there is someone I do hate…" Daisuke trailed off

"You hate our father." Kaiya said

Daisuke laughed, "Our father, what father?"

"we have no father because he's not here, he's dead."Daisuke said coldly

"Daisuke you don't mean that." Kaiya said

"Don't tell me what I mean and don't mean!" Daisuke yelled

"He's nothing but a heartless bitch. He abdoned my mother, your mother, you and me. how can I have a father when he's never there?he left likewe weren't good enough for him."

Tears of anger, frustration rolled down his face. Kaiya embraced him tighly rocking him back in forth as she patted his back and comforted him. Kaiya as well had tears rolling down her face. she wanted to be the one to be comforted, but she knew that her younger half brother deserved it more than she does. she understood that at times like these she had to be strong, strong for him so he too can become storng.

* * *

This is where I'm going to end it. kinda of short in my oppion but I make the next part alittle longer. hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writting it.


	10. Chapter 10

Two halves of a whole

Egyptian Goddess Sahara

Untold half and unpleasant car ride

Daisuke waved his Index finger in the brown haired girl standing in front of him. The red tips of the girl's hair were starting to appear to be rising like she was a witch ready to attack her victim. Her facial expression made Daisuke cringe a bit but not enough to step aside. The girl began yelling furiously at him; demanding him to move aside. He was very stubborn he was not going to listen to her. She might be older but that did not mean that it meant he would do everything she would say. Tokio insisted that it was fine for her to come along, even Tokio's brother agreed. In the end the black cars speed away from the curb with a loud rumble of the powerful engine. Once reaching the street that divided the dark side of Tokyo and the good the flashing of head lights were beginning to be seen from inside the car. From the dash board to the inside of glass, the flashing light were seen by all seated inside the car. Tokio's brother was not at all alarmed by seeing the lights that drew closer to his car; it was a routine that grew tiring. He looked at the black hair boy that had jaded eyes that would be considered dangerous as kryptonite if you made him angry enough. The boy had a slithering smirk on his face nodding his head. It was now Tokio's brother who was the one to smirk. He had a feeling that tonight was going to be very interesting. Tokio reached out, placing his hand on Kaiya's bear knee. He was disappointed that the skirt she was wearing wasn't short enough to see at least her underwear or something he could let his imagine to occupy his time. He was very much interested in Kaiya; it was only natural for a bad twelve year old boy want his leading lady. She had the face, the feisty personality the, everything that made him burn up inside with want for her. Tokio was to caught up in fantasizing that he had forgot what he was going to tell her; he didn't even realized that Kaiya was stepping on his hand with her right sneaker. She was gritting her teeth about what a perverted litte freak he was. She was angry with herself for not changing into her Fubo boy pants like Hiromi suggested before she jolted after daisuke.

_**Flashback:**_

**_Daisuke eyes were red and puffy; it was a twist between a drunken man with a sleepless guy. He had let out most of the tears he had been holding back for a long time as he allowed Kaiya to hold him. He was thankful to her, but the words just wouldn't come out like there was a frog in his throat, it just pained him to even say a word. His throat seemed to be aching with pain from all his crying that it temporarily robbed him of his voice. He searched for a clock on the wall and saw that it was very late. He quickly got up to leave but Kaiya held his hand. Daisuke looked at him with pure perplexon; when he caught the look on her eyes it made him voluntarily stay. She seemed so sad; like she was afraid of something he couldn't quite tell what was bothering her. Kaiya smiled as best as she could as she looked into the eyes that resembled her own with equal symptoms of red and puffy eyes. Kaiya held Daisuke's hand in both of her to prevent her from shaking. This was something that was not going to be at all easy when she never told anyone such a thing._**

"_**You might think that I'm crazy," She took a deep breath, "It's kinda hard to explain," She thought of how to put it**_

_**Daisuke's eyes widened as she kept stalling, "Just try." He assured her**_

"**_I'm Phatous Hiromi." She couldn't look him in the eyes, "I have to steal things or Hiromi will take over my body." Kaiya was almost felt herself unable to breathe, "Which means I might even do things that I don't want to like, like kill some body!" Kaiya was now in tears "I'm cursed." She whispered_**

_**(He's gone Aiya. He left after you said you might kill somebody.) Hiromi informed**_

"_**Sh-t!" Kaiya muttered, "Daisuke!" She got up and ran after him**_

_**Kaiya frantically ran down the apartment stairs. Calling Daisuke in hopes that he would hear her, then she'd be able to catch up to him.**_

_**End Flashback**_

Kaiya could not let herself start crying, only to look like an idiot in front of every one. She continued stomping on Tokio's foot only to realize that she was just stomping angrily on the car floor. This only caused her to be warned by Tokio's not to do that to his precious car. She stopped listening after he started complain to Tokio about this being the last time he would play bus driver for his friends. Kaiya only fixed her glace towards her brother. He might not be whole by law or anything, more like half; he was still whole to her. To think that he could have made her life a whole lot better. Kaiya knew that she had half brother and always dreamed of meeting him. Maybe even have some one to talk to when she came home from school. It was so lonely to come home to an empty apartment, only having the heaps of junk and a note to occupy you. Kaiya kept as far way from the other students as possible, she just didn't trust them with her secret. Now that she thought she was on the verge of loosing him it made her feel like the pain inside her would kill. Kaiya of course would never admit that she was lonely that would just make her feel so stupid. She had something to prove.

_**Flashback:**_

"**_I'll protect you." reaching out a hand a woman with wings said_**

**_The little red head gasped as she pointed to her wings "Your wings"_**

**_Her wings weren't white like the bible said. She didn't wear a long white robe, have gold hair, or at all look heavenly. Things were totally different. The woman wore a dark green silk shirt that revealed her stomach with a matching long shirt. She had a large sliver sword that she had over her right shoulder; the tip appeared to be as sharp as needles, blades, and all edgy metal and titanium combined. The woman was elegant with her long dark hair that reached the middle of her back and sliver eyes but her appearance was threatening. Her wings weren't feathery they seemed to be thin metal coming out of her back, spreading up to twenty feet wide. The metal wings seemed to be just as sharp as her sword. The middle of her wings was a shade of red that seemed to resemble blood while the edges of her wings were dark green like her clothing._**

"**_Yes aren't they so pretty? Guardian angels have the most beautiful wings out of all the angles in my master's house."_**

**_The little girl gasped "You're a guardian angel!"_**

**_The woman nodded, "Not just any body's guardian angel but yours"_**

"**_What's your name, Beth, Angela, Mary or what?" The little girl asked_**

"**_My Name is Hiromi Hildas and what's your name?"_**

"_**My name is Kaiya Niewa"**_

_**End Flashback**_

Kaiya felt like she now understood the deal that she made when she was five years old. She didn't agree to become with Hiromi but to help her hold that against her. Hiromi was using her to do things that Hiromi could do as an angel. Kaiya could feel her body being pushed deep into her seat. She came to understand that the car was speeding up. The sound of sirens seemed to be muffled by the roaring engine that was leaving the police car behind. Why weren't they stopping like they should? Instead Tokio's brother seemed to be steering them away from the police car. Many questions crossed her minds which were eager to be answered.

"We can't get Daisuke home late now can we, so we're ditching the cops' k?" Tokio patted Kaiya's knee

'_Okay! This is not okay. What if we all get f' en killed!' Kaiya thought as she slapped his hand off._

"Why are you lying?" Kaiya asked

Tokio rolled his eyes, "What are you talkin' 'bout?"

_(Before she could say anything she felt something hit her side with a tremendous force that she felt like she would fall out the car. Her head met the car window with a push so hard that it broke. Pieces of glass pierce threw the skin making all sorts of cuts on her head. All she remembered was tasting blood in her mouth and part of her trying to staying awake.)_


End file.
